fire
by xxstarduswikxx
Summary: Dipper Pines esta harto de su vida, para empezar su hermana gemela lo ignora completamente en el instituto, sus compañeros lo molestan desde primer grado y a sus tíos no parece importarles su gran potencial, Dipper hará todo lo posible por cambiar su vida, no importa que, incluso si eso significa invocar a un demonio. (billdipp)
1. Capítulo 1

Aclaraciones: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, muho menos sus pensonajes estos pertenecen a Alex Hirsh, su creador, yo solo "tomó prestado" sus personajes :D.

Advertencia: este fic es AU, el contexto es algo diferente a la trama real.

Capítulo 1

crear un círculo es algo complicado y trazar todos aquellos símbolos extraños aún más.

Dipper miraba continuamente el diario entre sus manos con dibujos e garabatos en el plasmados con hojas amarillentas y rotas por las orillas.

la tiza comenzaba a acabarse, apenas llevaba la mitad del ritual cuando pequeñas cosas comenzaban a moverse.

el triángulo en medio de todo los símbolos era lo que más perturbaba al chico, con ese extraño moño en medio de su anatomía y su estructura casi como de concretó.

el muchacho de cabellos castaños intentaba callar esa voz de la conciencia, que intentaba por todos los medios molestarlo.

estaba hartó.

harto de los incesantes insultos.

de que sus progenitores lo ignorarán, de que su hermana pasará de él como si fuese invisible en el instituto.

y sabía que ese diario, el diario que tomaba, de un color rojo con una mano dorada con seis dedos, era su respuesta.

¿que importaba ya si invocaba a un demonio?, haría lo que fuera por que algo cambiará. lo que sea.

"estás seguro de lo que deseas?" esa voz burlona lo volvía a molestar, soltó el libro entre sus manos tomando desesperado su cabeza gritando.

era doloroso, muy doloroso, Dipper solo quería que se callara aquella voz en su cabeza de una vez.

toma aire apretando los dientes volviendo a tomar compostura, toma el libro de nuevo siguiendo con los dibujos.

hasta que terminan el último, ahora solo queda una pequeña cosa, toma la navaja arriba de la mesa de noche y vuelve al círculo una vez más; se supone que su cama debería estar allí donde ahora esta el círculo, pero él mismo la movió hasta la otra punta de la habitación para tener más espacio, ya que la habitación en sí no es grande; las paredes antes blancas ahora están llenas de hojas con rayas incomprensibles y la puerta es bloqueada por una silla de madera tallada a mano.

empieza el ritual.

"eres como fuego en la lluvia Dipper" dice el moustruo en su cabeza, una vez más, su voz antes distorsionada es más clara.

—Demetrum seres divin mei davariu espectro, al riem, al riem—el círculo comienza a brillar con un color anaranjado—demetrium seres, demetrium seres!—, termina el conjuro e de inmediato su cuerpo cae al piso sin energías y entre llamas de fuego aparece un ser mágico.

Diper talla sus ojos sin creer lo que ve sentándose en el suelo mirando a la criatura antes dibujada frente suyo.

—por fin me has invocado Pino—dice mientras su único ojo parpadea, Dipper se da cuenta de que dentro de su boca miles de imágenes pasan.—vayamos al grano que es lo que deseas?—,pregunta. ahora que el castaño lo analiza con más precisión esté ser vuela, además viste un extraño sombrero de copa y ese moño en medio de su figura, haciéndolo ver casi elegante.

—e...eres amarillo—pronuncia torpemente Dipper asombrado aún, casi entrando en shock. de verdad lo hizo

—no, soy rojo—dice rodando los ojos, bueno su único ojo, casi exasperado cruzándose de brazos. ¿como rayos tiene brazos tan delgados y cómicos?.

espera ¿acaba de ser sarcástico?, Dipper queda plasmado de nuevo sin decir una palabra y palideciendo.

toca su frente eufórico.

—lo hice, de verdad lo hice—.

repite y repite una vez más la misma frase riéndose a carcajadas mientras lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

—oye...que pasa contigo?—pregunta el triángulo parlante.

—eres real—.

—no, soy de mentira—ríe el triángulo.

—eres real!—repite Dipper parándose con adrenalina, caminado de un lado a otro.

—si, si, ahora que es lo que quieres Pino—dice Bill irritado.

—q..quiero que Wendy se fije en mi—dice impulsivo.—no, no, no espera. mejor quiero información o qué Mabel me vuelva a hablar. no, perdón, mejor quiero saber quién es el creador del libro o una novia—decía Diper caminado de un lado a otro entusiasmado sacando una lista muy larga con opciones de los deseos que podía cumplir el ser inhumano.

—no quieres saber primero mi nombre?—pregunta aquel triángulo parlanchín, con burla en su voz.—o será más interesante si no lo sabes, mira haremos algo, si tu adivinas mi nombre puedo concederte un deseo más de los que se me tiene permitido, ¿que te parece?—.

 **nota de autora** : _hasta acá el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que este fic sea de su agrado._


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El triángulo parlante extendió su cómico brazo, abriendo su mano.

—tu... nombre?—balbucea incrédulo Dipper.

los demonios en sí solo podían cumplir un deseo del ser humano que los convoca a cambio de algo que quisiera el moustro.

y dos deseos no le vendrían nada mal a Dipper.

el muchacho lo pensó un poco más, era demasiado arriesgado, primero averiguaría lo elemental para aceptar ese trató.

—y como voy a adivinar tu nombre?—pregunta el castaño con voz débil e nerviosa.

lo que sorprendió al demonio, ese niño si que tenía cerebro, sonrió complacido y emocionado de saber que el juego que llevaría acabo con Dipper Pines sería placentero.

por otro lado Dipper cada vez se asustaba más de aquel ser inhumano con cuerpo de triángulo, su sonrisa era tan macabra y siniestra que provocaba temblores en el cuerpo del menor.

—mira, te daré ciertas pistas para que puedas adivinar con más facilidad—menciona el triángulo volador.

la propuesta era simplemente tentadora.

aunque si Dipper lo pensaba bien habían millones de posibles nombres, de distintos países o planetas o dimensiones o de donde rayos hubiese venido ese raro triángulo parlante.

pero también estaba la posibilidad de ganar que era más grande que las dudas que tenía el niño.

—esta bien, es un trató—Dipper extiende también su mano derecha tomando la de el ser extraño.

la habitación comienza a consumirse por llamas que salen del suelo, el triángulo flota con los ojos en blanco conjurando dios sabe que.

Luego todo se vuelve cenizas y el moustro desaparece en la nada.

cuando Dipper vuelve en sí se da cuenta de que nada a pasado, de que su habitación sigue igual, pero un brazo derecho se formó el símbolo de conjuración que antes había dibujado en el piso, el círculo los símbolos dentro y en el medio el triángulo de un ojo.

se queda sentado en el suelo tomando su cabeza en shock, ¿eso fue real o solo una ilusión creada por su desequilibrada e frágil mente?.

dos horas después alguien golpea la puerta.

Dipper se para tambaleante, llega hasta la puerta sacando la silla que había puesto con anterioridad y tras ella ve a su hermana con cara de fastidio.

—el tío Stan me pidió que te avisara que la comida está lista—dice ella mirando su habitación como si estuviera loco, bueno si lo estaba.

—vale, ya voy—responde el castaño rascando su cabeza algo apenado.

esa era una de las pocas veces que su hermana le dirigía la palabra, desde que Mabel se había echo amiga de Pacífica Noroeste, la chica más adinerada del pueblo, su hermana cambió, empezó a comprar ropa cara en vez de fabricarla ella misma, además había pedido cambiarse de habitación y la más importante para Dipper: le ignoraba en el instituto.

Dipper suspiró dejando caer sus hombros e intentando alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, recordando lo que su padre solía decir "los hombres no lloran".

después de unos minutos para recomponerse o fingir recomponerse salió de su habitación con pasos cortos.

llego a la sala viendo que todos ya habían comido y que dejaron una pequeña, muy muy pequeña parte para él.

tragó saliva tomando lo que quedaba del plato llevándolo a su habitación.

quizás había sido un error pedirle a sus padres quedarse en Oregon luego de las vacaciones.

que iluso había sido creyendo que serían como vacaciones eternas.

su tío Ford le había dicho que el mismo le iba a enseñar en la cabaña, pero luego de que saliera otra de sus aventuras locas le había recomendado ir al instituto con su hermana, lo que era un infierno.

no tenía ningún amigo allí, solo era el chico nerd que le gustaba lo sobrenatural y decía haber visto criaturas e demonios.

lo único que disfrutaba hacer era redactar para su blog en internet sobre Oregon y las cosas sobrenatural diarias que veía, la cual tenía mucho éxito.

luego de navegar en su propio mundo, Dipper volvió al real viendo la ensalada grisácea que habían dejado para él.

suspiró llevándosela a la boca, comiendo de apoco para engañar a su cuerpo que estaba comiendo.

cuando terminó sacó el computador de debajo de la cama donde siempre la guardaba e empezó a redactar sobre el triángulo volador que había convocado y eso hizo hasta como las tres de la mañana cuando cayó rendido en su cama muerto de sueño.

al día siguiente despertó temprano como siempre, fue al baño a bañarse, mientras escuchaba Baba "reina de la pista", cambiarse de ropa y peinarse.

cuando terminó bajo a la sala para despedirse de sus tíos pero no los vio por ninguna parte, al final simplemente salió.

otra cosa positiva de Oregon era que todo estaba relativamente cerca, ya que era un pueblo pequeño, así que podía irse caminando desde la cabaña del misterio hasta el instituto.

cuando llegó de inmediato los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de él e murmurar a sus espaldas.

la primera clase de ese día era geometría, algo bueno porque amaba las matemáticas y era el mejor en eso, siempre terminaba la tarea antes que todos.

después en el recreo todo iba normal, hasta que un muchacho alto de tes blanca, pálido como el papel se acercó a él con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—hey Pino!—saludo el chico, el cual tenía el cabello rubio ceniza y un peinado hacía al lado tapando uno de sus ojos.

¿quien más a parte del triángulo volador le decía así?.

—quien rayos eres tú?—cuestiona el castaño extrañado de que alguien le hablé.

—soy tu demonio, ya no me recuerdas?—interroga de vuelta está vez el chico con un puchero extraño.

¿su demonio?.

 **nota autora:** _pues, me animé a subir otro capítulo porque de repente se me ocurrieron muchas ideas._ _esperó que les esté gustando el fic, me alegraría mucho—de verdad verdad—, saber su opinión._ _pronto terminaré la portada para el fic :D la verdad ya había echo una pero desapareció por hay :'v._ _ejem ejem quería advertirles unas cuantas cosas sobre el fic (1) como abran leído en la descripción este fic es billdip, osea un fic chico x chico (2) estoy segura de que tendrá partes que pueden perturbar a una persona sensible, como la aparición de demonios, sangre, etc (3) aún no estoy segura de si poner Lemon o no, pero si lo hago será pedófilos, así que cuidado eh! (4) Bill y Dipper tendrán una relación más bien tóxica, si no te gustan ese tipo de relaciónes eres bienvenid@ a no leer :)._ _eso es todo por ahora bye_ _~july :D_

.


	3. capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

¿Dipper tenía un demonio?

 _"eres como un bosque en llamas"_

el rubio con sonrisa torcida, de ojos ambar muertos, sin vida e brilló plantado al frente del castaño parecía tan conocido que extremeños el frágil corazón del adolescente.

el humano vestía un traje amarillo brillante, debajo una camisa blanca y un saco amarillo igualmente, en su cabeza un sombrero de copa negro.

tan elegante y misteriosos como el mismo muchacho.

—q.. quién eres?—cuestiona con miedo Dipper, ¿habia una posibilidad de que fuera aquel triángulo isoceles o solo era su retorcida cabeza?

estaba loco y cada vez se sentía más hundido.

el castaño agarra su cabeza con sus dos manos presionándola con fuerza y enterrando sus uñas en la piel sin querer manchando su cabello de sangre.

el líquido metálico baja por su frente, luego se le unen las lágrimas del adolescente.

sus ojos se nublan y de pronto siente que no puede respirar, ver al rubio con una sonrisa socorrona no ayuda mucho, intenta pedir ayuda en un llanto despertado pero de sus labios solo salen sollozos ahogados.

su cabeza da vueltas y vueltas.

 _"qué todo acabé, porfavor"_ pide dentro de su mente.

 _"ese es tu deseo, pino? qué decepcionante"_ dice en su cabeza aquel moustro.

y luego... simplemente se vuelve todo negro.

cuando despierta se encuentra en la camilla de la enfermería de su instituto, aún con su ropa habitual, aunque ahora algo ensangrentada.

analiza un poco donde está sin recordar demasiado lo que pasó.

—hola hijo, como te llamas?—pregunta la enfermera pelirroja, con una sonrisa cálida y suave.

—eh...yo..D..Dipper Pines—responde tartamudeando sintiéndo la garganta seca.

—sabes que día es hoy cielo?—interroga la amable señora.

—eh..viernes—balbucea aún perdido, bajando sus ojos intentando analizar sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

—recuerdad que hacías antes de llegar acá?—consulta una vez más, mareando al pobre adolescente con tantas interrogación.

—yo...eh...yo...creo que en clases de geometría...—musita con voz quebrada.

—bien, mira pequeño, un alumno de esta institución te encontró desmayado en el patio trasero—anuncia la señora,—toma con calma la noticia, si? espera un segundo te traeré algo de agua—informa ella.

sale de la enfermería dejando solo a Dipper.

¿desmayo?

el chico intenta recordar algo, cuando su mente bombardea imágenes cortas.

el triángulo parlante, conjuros, tratos, el chico rubio, Mabel pidiendo que bajara a cenar y otros recuerdos llegan a su mente.

era lunes ¿no?

de los ojos del castaño se vuelven a deslizar lágrimas calientes, enterrando sus uñas en las sábanas blancas de debajo de su cuerpo.

la enfermera vuelve de nuevo y le entrega el vaso de agua con cierto temor a que Dipper Pines vuelva a colapsar, ya que estaba tan pálido y ido que parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a desmayarse.

—cariño, recuerda que debes tomar esto con calma, si?—anima la mujer dando palmadas de apoyo a la espalda de Dipper.

—e..está bien, g..gracia y eh, perdoné las molestias que le estoy causando—tartamudea el menor tomando bocanadas de aire.

—ah, algo más pequeño, el chiquillo que te ayudo está afuera, a él también deberías darles las gracias y dile que es un chico muy guapo—rio la enfermera alejándose un poco de Dipper para abrir el cajón del escritorio cerca de la camilla llenado el formulario.—eh, por cierto, quieres que llamé a tus padres?, fue muy serio lo que te paso Masón—pregunto con preocupación la señora mirando a Dipper como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—eh, no vivo con mis padres, me mudé a Oregon con mis tíos y eh, no quisiera molestarlos ni nada, ya estoy mejor—aseguro Dipper medio gimiendo por escuchar su verdadero nombre el cual odiaba.

la señora asintió y le pidió que descansara un poco en la enfermera y si necesitaba algo o si volvía a tener un ataque de pánico solo la llamara; con eso dicho la mujer salió de la enfermería dejando solo a Dipper.

tomó el agua en el vaso acabándose el líquido en menos de tres minutos, luego se paró tambaleante a el baño para poder lavar su cara y sus manos aún cubiertas de rojo.

cuando volvía vio al rubio sentado afuera de la enfermería mirando a la nada, con ojos vacíos y sin vida.

tragó saliva sintiendo como su estómago se encogía.

camino hasta él, intentando ser fuerte y enfrentar de una vez la relalidad.

—quien eres tú?—cuestiono de nuevo Dipper con voz decidida.

—es cruel que no recuerdes a tu demonio favorito—dice él, haciéndose el ofendido, estúpido humanoide.

se supone que debería estar ayudándolo!, no volviéndolo más loco de lo que estaba, si es que no era producto de su imaginación para empezar.

—c...como conseguiste ese cuerpo?—cuestiona Dipper con miedo a la respuesta que le pueda dar el demonio.

—veras, Pino, el cuerpo de este humano ya no tenía un alma, su salud estaba en buen estado, pero su espíritu ya se había ido hace tiempo y yo simplemente lo tomé—se encogió de hombros el antes triángulo malvado.

—y...y como se llamaba el humano, p..para decirte de alguna manera—balbucea Dipper.

—su nombre era William Anderson—responde el muchacho rubio con desinterés.

 _"William Anderson"_

—que haces acá William?—demanda saber el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

—pense que si estaba cerca tuyo podrías adivinar con más facilidad tus deseos, pino—canturrea el ahora William.

 **nota autora:** _lamento si el capítulo es corto y malo, no pude escribir nada mejor._

 _e estado en depresión y en consecuencia con bloqueó, se que a nadie le importa, pero...al menos si alguien le esta mierda quiero darle una disculpa._

 _se que debería escribir cuando me sienta bien para hacerlo, pero hoy solo quería expresar un poco en lo que escribo y en especial con Dipper._

 _gracias a: bardockfloo por comentar, no sabes lo MUCHO que significa para mí, porque amo escribir y si a una persona le gusta yo me siento la persona más feliz del mundo._

 _una cosa más: he decidido actualizar este fic todos los viernes—bueno no todos xD pero lo intentaré—, ya que es el día que me quedó sola en mi casa y cuando me llega más inspiración para escribir cosas emo/extrañas._

 _~july :D._


End file.
